Wings Gods and Love
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Will have summary once story is finished. Sequel to Black Butler Kittens
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first chapter to the sequel.**

* * *

 **Calina**

The sound of waves started through Calina's sleep, pushing her awake. "Wh-" Sunlight started hitting her eyes soon after. "William?" She called timidly.

After a moment last night's events hit Calina hard, and she began whimpering. Then she felt alone, more so than last night. She lifted her head, and screamed. The room was not the room she fell asleep in. "Hello? Anyone?"

 **"Sorry, my daughter; but you are alone. Remember you have to find and befriend your guardians, but they won't be found easily; nor trust willingly."** Nyx flashed into the room, before disappearing.

Calina started sobbing again. "William hates me, doesn't he?"

Feelings of love started to fill her instantly, his scent entered the room for a moment.

Calina held to the scent, her eyes springing with more tears. "Thank you!" She said, her heart filling up with the love she had for him, "Thank you."

 **"You need to hunt, and find food."** Diana's voice filled the room.

Calina nodded, rubbing her eyes to stop crying.

William, Sebastian, and Claude

William gasped, as a warm sensation filled his being. "Calina." He gasped, making the now shaking demons look at him. "I love you too." He whispered, purring slightly at the feeling of warmth coursing through his veins.

"Why is he?" Claude asked, then he started to smell Calina's scent.

"Why isn't Alexis sending us love?" Sebastian whimpered.

 **"She has yet to wake. You must be patient." ** Nyx said.

"Patient, we just found out our mate is suppose to die." Sebastian hissed.

 **"You were told that she will return to life, though as a human, and stronger than she is going to be."** Nyx tried to soothe their nerves.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, cuddling into Claude closely.

"She has to, in order for you two to change her." Ronald answered.

Claude growled at Ronald, pulling Sebastian to him tightly.

 **"How she dies...she will be a hero."** Zeus bellowed.

 **"** For the ones that she loves." Poseidon sighed.

 **"And the world, earth, heaven, and hell."** Hades added.

"She has that much of a burden?" Claude whimpered.

 **"She will come back as the most powerful witch alive, Calina the most powerful Dragon."** Athena spoke up.

William looked for Athena, he wanted to ask for more information.

 **"William, just as what was told to Claude and Sebastian we will tell you. You will get to see a video if you will, once a week of how your mate is doing. Both the good and the bad."** Diana spoke.

William nodded grimly. "I wish to."

Sebastian suddenly gasped, his senses picking up Alexis. Her love tore through him harshly, but lovingly.

Claude froze, his eyes widened and he spoke, "ALEXIS!" His love for her echoing, trying to reach her.

"SEBASTIAN, CLAUDE!" They heard, shocking them for a second; but they never saw her.

"ALEXIS!" They called to her.

 **"That is a rare occasion."** Aphrodite said.

Claude fell to his knees, his eyes closing as her scent washed over him.

 **"You will feel their fear as well."** Athena spoke again, causing everyone of the mates to look towards her voice.

"Why?" Claude asked.

There was no answer, the Gods and Goddesses left.

 **Alexis**

Alexis woke up to hot sand on her skin, the sound of the ocean, the squawking of seagulls. "Sebastian? Claude?" She asked.

When she received no reply, she opened her eyes fully, to see she was on a beach.

 **"This is the island that you will find your Guardians, but remember. They don't trust, nor befriend easily. Other than them, you're alone."** Athena spoke, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"No! Claude! Sebastian!" Alexis took off into the forest. Trying to find her mates, she tripped over something. She fell to the ground, hissing in slight pain. Looking over she saw a giant snake skin. For, the first time in a long; Alexis felt pure fear.

She remembered what happened the night before. Her love for them filled her, but she couldn't go to them; they wouldn't know how much she loved them.

From a tree a few feet away, Aphrodite blew the dust that would allow her love to reach her mates, and for her to feel theirs'.

Alexis began to track through the forest, until she came to a large shack. Why it was that big she had no idea. Though it was more like a tree shack deal, it was through the branches and on the ground. She entered, to see it was empty. It was too quiet for her, she longed to hear her mates voices.

"Alexis!" Claude called.

"SEBASTIAN! CLAUDE!" She called back on instinct, not realizing something could hear her.

"ALEXIS!" Claude and Sebastian called back.

She was about to cry out she loved them, when her house began to shake.

 _'So a mortal has came upon this shack. How amusing.'_ A voice called from behind Alexis.

Alexis looked over to see a snake had pushed its way into her shack. "Please, Ms. Cobra." She whimpered. "I know I am trespassing on your land, I do not mean to offend." She had to stop herself from getting lost in the creatures beauty. The snake looked just like the one on her side.

 _'I am not offended, nor are you trespassing.'_ The cobra chuckled.

"You're beautiful." Alexis couldn't hold it in any longer. "What's your name?"

 _'A name? I have never needed one.'_

"Well what am I to call you?" Alexis thought for a moment. "How about Juliet or Matilda? You pick which one you like best."

 _'I will let you name me, should you earn my loyalty.'_ The cobra pulled out of the shack.

"Yes, Ms. Cobra." Alexis bowed respectfully.

 _'When you're fear has settled, and you have adjusted to being here. I will return.'_

"I look forward to it." Alexis smiled.

With a flick of her tongue, the cobra left.

 **Calina**

Calina pulled off the blanket, stretching her body.

 _'A mortal here?'_ A voice said amused.

Calina jumped, whirling to the door. "Mortal? Not completely." Calina smiled softly at the sight of a Phoenix.

 _'You have a lot of fire.'_ The Phoenix responded. _'Little Dragon'_

"Thank you, I am in fact a Fire Dragoness." Calina bowed slightly.

 _'Not completely.'_ He spoke.

"No, not completely. I also have the blood of a human, and Wind Dragon." She frowned slightly.

 _'You smell of death.'_ The Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"My mate is a Grim Reaper." She purred at the thought of him.

''His scent is all over you...' The Phoenix backed up.

"I know. I rarely have separated from him. Now I'm without him." Calina sighed, her heart breaking from being forced away.

 _'Hm...I will return once you have adjusted and gotten your emotions in check.'_ He said.

"I will await your visit, Phoenix." Calina bowed.

The Phoenix looked at her for a moment, dipping his head in return; before leaving.

Calina shivered, heading to the cabinets to see what she was given. She found clothes, a golden compound bow and a quiver of arrows.

When she touched the bow, it warmed and radiated a soft golden glow. "Thank you Apollo, Diana."

 **"Use it well. "** They both called out. **"You're welcome, daughter."** Apollo said, patting her head, and vanishing.

Calina smiled, heading into the forest. She sniffed the air, trying to find meat first. She jumped into a tree once she had reached a forest.

 _'Mortals are strange.'_ A growl was heard.

 **Alexis**

Alexis looked around the shack, all she found was some clothes; but not a single weapon. She sighed, looking at all of the clothing. All of the shirts were crop tops most of the bottoms shorts. Her eyebrow raised at this, but she did not question it. Her hands began to heat up for a moment.

 **"Use my bolts."** Zeus said.

 **"Use my knowledge."** Athena called.

Alexis thanked them, and headed out the door. She noticed the trail in which the cobra had made, and went in the opposite direction. It was a darker part of the forest, she looked around as it began to get darker. Not noticing, she walked into something sticky.

 _'Mortal. You have walked on my hard work.'_ A shape moved in the distance.

Sebastian, Claude, and William

The room suddenly changed, as if they had been projected somewhere. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Calina, fast asleep in a bed, tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Calina?" William gasped.

The scene unfolded in front of them, as Calina met the Phoenix.

"I don't trust it." William hissed to the demons.

"You're not there." Claude hissed.

The scene changed to Alexis asleep on the beach, her face covered in dry tears.

"Alexis." Sebastian whimpered.

Claude reached out, but the projection flickered.

They watched as Alexis get up and cry their names, before getting up and running. They watched as she entered the shack, and growled at the giant Cobra.

"I can see why you don't trust the Phoenix, William." Claude growled.

"If that thing hurts her." Sebastian hissed warningly.

The scene switched back to Calina as she began hunting.

"Tsk! There is a predator in the area, other than me..." Calina sounded troubled.

 _'I'm not going to eat you.'_ A white tiger came into view.

"Huntress it is an honor to meet you." Calina bowed slightly.

"Leave it to Calina, to say that to a 30 foot tiger." William muttered.

Calina sneezed. "Dang... Really, William?"

"What did I do?" William asked.

"Don't talk about me! I'm hunting!" Calina grumbled.

"How...what...what." William stuttered, looking at the demons confused.

 **"There is your moment of communication, William."** Apollo chuckled.

The scene switched again, they watched Alexis walk into the darkened forest.

"I am so sorry." Alexis said, to a dark shape. She sounded extremely concerned for whatever she did.

 _'I will guide you to a place to hunt, but no further.'_ The Black Widow walking into the brighter section of the forest.

"Leave it to our mate, to walk into a spiders web." Sebastian chuckled.

"Thank you, and can I say. You're beautiful." Alexis gazed at the female Black Widow, her beautiful black color; complimenting her your glass perfectly.

"Yup, she's your mate." William chuckled.

The Black Widow started to walk away. _'Come, mortal.'_

"What's your name?" Alexis asked, running to catch up.

 _'Name? I have no name.'_ The Black Widow said, leading her to another section of forest.

"May I name you, once I can build trust?" Alexis asked, causing Claude to chuckle. "You may be prettier then my mate." A growl was heard at that.

"Alexis... don't insult me..." Claude growled.

"I'm not. Am I?" She asked her companion, hoping she heard him to. She seemed to had.

"You are." Claude hissed.

"But it's true, look at her. She's gorgeous, you're a male there is difference you know." Alexis responded, making the spider chuckle beside her.

Claude grumbled unhappily.

 **"Your time to chat is up."** Poseidon announced. **"As is what you will see for today. We will continue the video tomorrow at the third hour after midday." ** The room returned to normal as Poseidon left.

"At least you know she's safe with your kin?" William chuckled.

"It is good to see her alive, yes." Claude smiled.

"So, your thoughts on her thinking the female is prettier?" Grell chuckled, before hiding behind William.

William stepped out of the way, holding Grell in place.

"I'm insulted still, but not as I was originally." Claude pouted.

"Awe, I think you are better looking." Sebastian purred, kissing his mate's cheek.

Claude kissed his crow, and smirked. "Shall I show you how much more?" He purred.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." Sebastian smiled sadly.

Claude chuckled dryly. "I know."

* * *

 **The boys are just going to have a hard time with this.  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 YUS!**

* * *

 **Alexis**

"I think I insulted me mate, what do I do?" Alexis asked the Black Widow, she was now walking beside. Rather thankful for the company.

'Apologize to him. This is where I will leave you.'

"Will I see you again?" Alexis asked the departing spider.

'You have to go past my nest, so you might.'

"I look forward to it, it was nice to meet you." She smiled to the Black Widow.

The Black Widow hissed a goodbye and vanished into the darkness.

Alexis began to hunt immediately, though she gathered some herbs and edible vegetables and fruits first.

Above her head, a crow circled quietly.

Alexis looked up and couldn't stop herself "SEBASTIAN!" She called happily.

'Sebastian?' A female voice responded.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my mate is a crow...I thought you were him." Alexis sighed sadly.

The crow chuckled, continuing to circle above.

"May I ask if you see anything I can hunt, so I may eat?" Alexis asked.

'There is a group of antelope to your left.'

"Thank you, friend." Alexis smiled, heading to where she was told. Not realizing the crow landed behind her.

'Friend? No, but we don't wish to cause death by not helping.'

"I'm sorry, I like to think of all crows as my friend. Forgive me." Alexis bowed to the crow.

'It's forgiven. Be warned though, the black panther is also hunting the same antelope herd.'

"I guess I will meet her this day as well." Alexis whispered, looking at her tattoos for a second; not realizing the crow was doing the same.

'Interesting tattoos... Especially the ones on your neck.'

"Oh those aren't tattoos, those are mating marks; but thank you." Alexis replied, touching the marks gently. A sad smile coming to her face once more.

'I see. If I look a little bit more, the purple Mark reminds me of Malphas.'

"He is one of my mates." Alexis replied.

The crow cawed in surprise. 'Malphas has taken a mate!'

"Two." She replied. "Melotresma as well as I."

The crow's feathers puffed up in surprise. 'He has gone and chosen two?!' The crow chuckled. ' He has always gone big.'

"He's quite the lover." Alexis smiled, as memories of just cuddling to her crow came flooding through her.

The crow cawed, and took off 'I will leave you to your thoughts.'

"Hope to see you again." Alexis called softly.

'You will!'

 **Calina**

Calina smiled sadly. "I miss my mate"

'I see. I sadly cannot take away the pain, but I can show you where to hunt.' The tiger replied.

"Thank you, may I pet your fur?" Calina asked.

'When I know I can trust you.' With that the Tiger stalked off, expecting Calina to keep up.

Calina sighed, but followed, using her wings to keep up. The air started to feel like jelly, and she felt that she would drop at any moment.

'I would suggest walk.' The tiger hissed, showing her a clearing.

"I can feel why." Calina winced. "Thank you."

'This is where I leave you.' She explained to Calina.

"I hope to see you again." Calina bowed.

'You will, my den is near here.'

The ground began to shake slightly, as a Cottonmouth slithered into the clearing.

Calina looked on in awe, stepping out of the trees. "So lovely." Calina fingered her necklace.

'Stay right there.' The Cottonmouth hissed.

Calina paused.

'Where did you get that necklace?' He recognized the ancient symbol.

"The sister of my heart gave it to me." Calina smiled softly.

'Do you know who gave her that necklace, looks to be one of many family heirlooms?' He asked.

"It's from the Carpenter Family, I believe." Calina responded.

The snake reared his head in surprise. "My kind has been protecting the youngest of that family for generations."

"Yes, I know, as I was marked with your pattern. My sister a cobra." Calina smiled.

'There is a small group of rabbits to your right, it's not much; but you look like you just want food.'

"Thank you, as that is why I travelled from the Beach Shack." Calina bowed in respect.

'Very well, but I must warn you The wolf is near here, and she is not happy at the moment." He responded.

"Thank you." Calina shifted to her full Dragon form.

'You will eventually have to earn her respect, in order to continue hunting here.'

'Respect for the wise, Calm for the peaceful, and Strength for the weak.' Calina recited

'I will leave you to hunt in peace, as well as inform The wolf of your arrival; bare in mind she is not to be tempered with.' The Cottonmouth resounded.

"Blessed warmth cousin." Calina returned to her human form.

'Do not call me that.' With that the snake disappeared.

"Oh my... I made him mad... I will apologize if I see him soon." Calina sighed.

 **William, Sebastian, and Claude**

A day had gone by and they had all filed back to where they had been. Hoping to see their mates once more.

"Well he spider will be there, for Alexis to fawn over instead of you Claude?" William teased.

Claude growled at the Reaper. "Shut up, William. It's just like Calina and the tiger."

Once again projections began. This time it started where they left off with Alexis, and watched as she spoke with the spider for a little while longer; before she met a crow. Who it looked like befriending would be rather easy for her.

"That's my mate." Sebastian purred, watching as she began to hunt.

"That's OUR mate." Claude corrected.

The room erupted in growls as Alexis was pounced on by a giant Black Panther. "I'm sorry for trespassing while you were hunting."

Sebastian hissed, no matter how beautiful the creature was. "Claude, you might wanna grab hold of me."

Claude wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian tightly, "I am here. She doesn't look to be bleeding from what I can tell."

"Again I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." Alexis repeated her apology.

'Mortal, do not insult me, as I am the one who allows for the predators to hunt.'

"I'm not meaning to disrespect, just wanted to help." Alexis said, looking into the Panther's eyes.

'You may hunt today, but the rest of your stay, you must earn my respect to hunt.'

"I understand." Alexis replied.

The Panther got off of Alexis, allowing her to stand.

"What did she say, I don't speak panther?" Sebastian muttered.

"You have to earn her respect to hunt, or along those lines." William shrugged.

Alexis

Alexis kept quiet as she gazed at the antelope, before throwing a thunderbolt at one close enough to her. She heard a gasp behind her, turning she saw the Panther.

'Zeus has granted you his bolts?!'

Alexis pulled up her shirt, to show her marks. The Panther tattoo was visible as well.

'So you're the one that I am going to protect if you befriend me. Not an easy task to to do, but you're gifted.'

"I would imagine a rewarding one if one succeeds, you are a very impressive being. If you will allow me to try, I would like to befriend you." Alexis replied, her motherly voice coming out for some reason.

'Do not mother me!' The Panther's tail puffed up with indignant anger.

"I apologize I do not know where that came from. Though it is natural for me, most call me everyone's mother. I meant no disrespect." Alexis bowed low.

'Mothers are started at birth, but don't do that again.' The Panther laid down, her tail flicking slightly.

"Yes, again meant no disrespect." Alexis slowly rose to look back into the Panther's eyes. "You are quite beautiful."

 **Claude Sebastian and William**

"There she goes, Claude no wonder she is Sebastian's mate as well as yours." William muttered.

"Shut up, William." Claude and Sebastian chorused.

"What both of them love cats as if they had created the blasted creatures." William countered.

Claude pulled William's ear. "Again: Shut up William."

"He's got a point." Ashley said, walking into the room. Her hand resting on her large baby bump.

"Thank you! At least someone agrees with me!" William lifted his hands up.

She gasped at a kidney shot. "Now here I thought since he is part angel, I wouldn't have to worry about becoming a soccer mom. This kid has one mean kick."

Claude chuckled, returning to the projection.

"She will be back, there is one thing I know for certain. Alexis will always return to you two." She smiled, walking towards the demons.

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered. "What does the kicking feel like?"

"You've never felt a baby kick?" Ashley asked bewildered, before looking at Claude and William.

Claude shook his head slightly. "I haven't."

"Same here, or it was a long time ago." William said.

Ashley shook her head, she gathered a hand from each of them; before placing them on her stomach. "Do you feel it now?"

Claude was silent with awe, even though the angelic nature of the was slightly annoying to his senses.

William smiled slightly. "I do."

Sebastian looked slightly creeped out. "That doesn't disturb you?"

"Not in the least, why does it bother you?" Ashley teased.

"A little bit." He answered, before cuddling into his mate.

Claude chuckled. "I don't feel bothered by it, except for the fact that it's of Angelic descent."

"Well one day, you will have a kicking bump that is of demonic descent." Ashley smiled, both of their eyes widened at the thought; smiles suddenly covered their faces.

"Ashley, you do realize that you've just made their lives?" William chuckled.

"Well William, have you ever thought that one day...you will have a little William running around. Or Grell will have a little one eventually as well. Kind a shocked they aren't in my shoes yet." Ashley shuddered.

William facepalmed. "Had you not mentioned this….. Reapers have a certain time when they are "fertile", like a mating season."

"Hey can I scare you three even more? Picture a female Grell, after all most girls take after their fathers." Ashley walked out of the room, leaving them in horror.

"Did not need that image." Claude, Sebastian and William said in unison.

Sebastian turned back to the screen and watched as it changed to Calina. "There you go William."

 **Calina**

Calina sat in a tree, her eyes scanning the floor for the wolf or the rabbits that were said to be in the area. "I love you, William."

'William?' A voice called.

"Calina?" He asked, as his being filled with love once more.

Calina stiffened, "Will!" Her face lit up, her wings shuddering lightly.

"I love you too." He whispered, silver tears in the corner of his eyes.

'Who is William.?' The voice asked once more.

"My mate. My lovable, yet sometimes difficult mate." Calina smiled. "I'm sorry to be encroaching on your territory, but I have been sent to both find myself and to friend my Guardians."

'I see.' The wolf replied. 'No, do not concern yourself on that one. Do you miss your mate?' A forty foot wolf came from out from the shadows.

"Yes." Calina stepped down out of the tree.

William smiled, he began cooing softly.

'Would you take another mate available here on the island if offered?' The wolf asked, but the look of rage on Calina's face was answer enough.

Sebastian cuddled deeper into Claude, slightly nuzzling his head into his spiders hand. As they watched the scene, William growled at the wolf.

"I would never… That question is very insulting to both me and my mate, even if he is not here." Calina huffed, her wings ruffling in her rage. "I ask that you do not insult him, for it insults me, and I am a very loyal person." Calina's wrist burned for a moment.

'That is very interesting. Hunt as you need, but I will be watching.' The wolf stalked off.

William sat there, amazed by his mate's defence of him.

"Calina loves you a lot to say that." Aodh said, making everyone's eyes go to him.

William purred loudly, making both demons chuckle at him.

"She is very loyal, she has defended us, even though we haven't really done anything worth her loyalty." Claude admitted.

"It's your mate, Alexis." Aodh chuckled. "She loves your mate as a sister, and defends her like family."

"So that makes us her brothers...William you must love that." Sebastian teased.

"No." William said, flatly.

"Well it would already be the case. Alexis loves you like a brother, you do know that right William?" Sebastian chuckled.

Claude chuckled as William turned a brilliant shade of red. "You're doomed to us as brothers."

"Shut up, demons!" William shouted.

"What is wrong, is it bad that you have earned Alexis's respect and love?" Alyssa walked into room, raising an eyebrow. She proceeded to be pounced on by her flamboyant reaper.

"Now now… You three are acting like children." Aodh held his sides, trying to contain his laughter. "But it's highly amusing, please continue."

"So what do you think about the debate with Finny?" Alyssa asked the three.

Claude looked at the elder dragon. "What?"

"I don't mind Finny, he can be a little over dramatic but he would be better then Ciel as my son." Sebastian pouted.

"Well Mr. Sebastian does have a heart." Bard stated

Claude chuckled, "But Ciel would be better than Alois."

"Alexis is a wonderful mother to us all." Thompson walked into the room. "She claimed me as her brother alongside my brothers, yet she treats us like her children. I hope this part of Alexis never changes."

There was a sound of a harsh twang, they turned to see that Calina had killed a rabbit. "That should do." Calina picked up two other rabbits, and started back to the beach shack, collecting berries, vegetables and fruit.

 **Alexis**

"Ms. Panther, may I ask you where I can find fresh water?" Alexis asked

'There is a creek near the forest shack that is near the Black Widow's nest.'

"Thank you...I guess I will see Ms. Black Widow again." Alexis giggled happily, touching the golden mark on her neck.

'Is that a mark for your mates?' The panther stood.

"One of them yes." Alexis showed her the other one.

'I recognise Malphas's mark, but the other I'm not very familiar with.'

"Melotresma." Alexis replied.

'MELOTRESMA?!' The panther's fur puffed out in her surprise. 'If you have them both then you're very powerful yourself, in one way or another.'

"I don't know about that, but they have my heart, body, and soul to have and to hold." Alexis sighed. "I miss them terribly."

'Would you like a mate to hold while you're here?'

"No. I could never do that to them." Alexis hissed angrily at the very thought.

'That's the very definition of Loyalty. You may hunt as you need, but I will be watching.' The Panther chuckled, her tail flicking with her amusement.

"Thank you." Alexis replied, before gently taking the antelope she had killed already. Sighing she realized she didn't have a blade to cut it smaller. She thought of asking for help, but decided to just carry it as is. "I must be going, thank you for the company. Its nice to know I'm not alone after all."

'You will find that the natural animals will keep you company if you do not try to kill them.' The Panther took the antelope from Alexis. 'Show me where you are staying and I will leave this outside.'

"The shack you mentioned earlier." Alexis smiled respectfully, and started walking in the direction. She was careful of the Black Widow's nest. She waved to her when she saw her. But, there was a problem. She noticed that the spider was caught in something. "Ms. Black Widow." Alexis ran to her.

The Black Widow had vines capturing her leg, along with the fact it was stuck in a small crack in the ground.

Alexis ran to her, observing the situation for a moment. She felt her hands fill for a second, before noticing Poseidon's trident had appeared. Walking to someone she considered a friend. "Let me help you, please."

'Any help you can give would be appreciated.'

Alexis quickly began to make the crack larger, allowing her 'friend' to free herself in a mere few seconds.

'Thank you.' The black widow hissed happily.

"Anytime, if there is anything you ever need. I will be there." Alexis smiled, with that Alexis walked back to the panther.

'Well done.' The Panther purred softly.

Alexis just smiled softly, continuing to lead the way. Until she noticed the Cobra was back. Her eyes widened happily. "Ms. Cobra!" She called excitedly, gladly walking up to the snake.

'Hello, little one. Panther, you too.'

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, she looked worn out and dehydrated.

'I have been traveling around the island for quite awhile.'

"Please, come in and rest." Alexis requested motioning to her rather large shack, finally understanding why it was so big.

'Thank you.' The cobra slithered inside, curling in the corner.

'Since we are here, I will be leaving you here.' The panther dropped the antelope near what looked to be a fire pit.

"Please don't be a stranger." Alexis smiled, bowing her head respectfully.

'I won't.' The Panther took off into the forest after that.

"Ms. Cobra I'm off to find water." Alexis called, heading to the creek that she was told of.

'Alright. I will stay here.' The Cobra laid her head down, watching the door for Alexis's return.

Sometime she fell asleep, for when she awoke Alexis was back and gently pressing some water on to her body. "You looked dehydrated, just wanted to help." She explained before continuing.

The Cobra chuckled softly, 'It feels nice, thank you.'

"Anytime you need I'm here." Alexis smiled, her eyes dropping softly. "Is it alright if I lay near you, you are warmer than the sheetless bed." She asked sheepishly.

'Its alright, you've helped me, so this will be my return to you.'

Alexis smiled, laying down next to the snake. She fell asleep rather quickly, her head moved to slightly curl closer to the cobra as she did.

The cobra chuckled, laying her head back down.

 **Calina**

The trek back to the shack was uneventful, but when she had returned she had founded the Phoenix. "Phoenix! Hello!"

'Hello young one.' He replied.

"What brings you here?" Calina asked, her head tilting slightly.

'Exhaustion' The Phoenix muttered

"Ah! Please do come inside. If I'm not in, you can still come inside. I don't mind." Calina smiled.

'Thank you.' The Phoenix responded.

"You're welcome." Calina giggled.

He smiled, before heading to a corner and laying down.

Calina set to find some water, other than the ocean, and found a bridge, connecting to another island. "Oh wow!" She went to step on the bridge, but a growl stopped her. She turned and saw the white tiger. "Hello!"

'Do not cross this bridge. It is not time for that yet.' He hissed.

Calina sighed. "Thank you for telling me, my own curiosity got me." Calina chuckled dryly.

"Calina, you will see your friend again; but you have to wait for the hearts to come first." Nyx called out.

Calina stiffened, "The hearts?"

"You will see in time." Nyx chuckled.

She growled, but nodded. "I'm glad to know it's here." Calina turned away from it, after sending a kiss to the bridge for Alexis, should she find the other side. She started to walk back to her temporary home. "I'm back."

'You saw the other island.' The Phoenix stated.

Calina arched an eyebrow. "I did."

'I'm a Phoenix deary, I know many things." He answered her questioning gaze.

Calina chuckled. "I must remember that. You also sounded like a friend I've made back home."

' The girl on the other island you mean.' The statement came out harsher than he meant.

"Though I would like to see her, but it's not the being I was talking about." Calina sighed, wincing slightly at the deliverance of the statement.

"Your reaper, the angel's girl, or the other reaper girls?" He asked. 'Or the demons?'

"The silver haired reaper, actually." Calina smiled.

'Close enough. I'm surprised you didn't ask how I know this.' The Phoenix stated

"You're a Phoenix… You are known for wisdom and rebirth." Calina chuckled.

'Smart girl, now get some sleep.' He opened his wing and beckoned her over.

"Thank you." Calina curled next to him, her eyes falling shut.

 **The boys**

William smiled at his now sleeping mate, both of the demons had tensed at the sight of the other island.

Claude wanted her to cross. "I hope what they need is quickly found."

"Calina will not until the hearts arrive...do you know who the hearts are?" Nyx purred slightly.

"They are not something familiar with." Claude shook his head.

"Are you sure? Place your hands on your chests." She replied.

"Our hearts." William said.

"Us, when we are able to return to the girls." Sebastian purred in realization. The Goddess smiled before disappearing once more.

William smiled at his sleeping mate once again. "I still know she is searching for herself, but focusing on the Guardian's more."

They watched as the scene changed to Alexis once more, they smiled when they watched her help both the Black Widow and Cobra; before cuddling to the giant snake and falling asleep.

The projection changed to an overview of the islands, showing that the islands were identical, and connected by a single bridge.

"You will arrive on the opposite islands." Zeus spoke, three fierce growls were heard.

"Calm yourselves. You will be able to cross the bridge when you three on either side of it. You will not be apart from them much longer, should you understand the risk that we are about to share with you." Poseidon spoke, a harsh note in his voice.

"Yes a great risk indeed." Hades added.

"What is this risk?" William asked.

"You'll be no more than human." Poseidon said. "The Guardians will also try to stop you from meeting your mates, but they will not kill you, just close enough to ward you off."

"WHAT!" Sebastian, Claude, and William shouted.

"Yes. That is your test from us. You will need wits more than strength." Athena said, her voice just loud enough to be clear for them to hear.

"But do not fret, once your respected mate calls your names whether it be your mortal name or demonic name; you will receive your powers and status once more." Aphrodite replied.

The boys sighed, at least there was an upside to the test.

"That's good." Claude sighed. "When do we leave?"

"That's up to Calina, since she is the one who found the bridge. When she figures out the clue Nyx gave her." Athena chuckled.

"Won't be soon either, you have at least 4 years." Hades added.

"4 years?!" William shouted, disbelief in his voice.

"Many things will happen to your mates, there will be times when they want to give up; but will continue...because of you." Zeus responded.

As if to prove his point, the projection showed Calina's current dream.

Calina stood in a field, completely alone. "This… No!"

"You're worthless! You can't even fly to save your mate!" A dragon of gold in color, with red tipped scales.

"I can fly! You just made me fear the skies! My mate helped me, as did Alexis and her mates! You know nothing of me!" Calina roared, quickly changing into her full dragon form.

"A wingless dragon. How disgraceful." The dragon taunted, vanishing.

"You need wings to fly! I don't I just need the love of my Mate, and his acceptance. He has given me both!" Calina's form gathered, but instead of taking off, she was chained to the ground.

"You can't fly anymore? How sad… Let me reap you, and take you out of your pain." A shadow in the form of William said.

"Get away from me! You're not my Mate. He would not do that to me!" Calina roared, a blast of fire lighting the shadow, showing her mother's eye on William's body. "Mother! How dare you!"

"You're mate is dead! He can't, nor will he ever save you!" the shadow shifted back to the golden dragon.

Calina shot up, sweat and tears pouring from her face. The Phoenix began to coo her to relax her tense and sobbing form. "He can't be dead! My reaper, please don't be dead."

'Shush now, it was a dream.' The Phoenix whispered, it wasn't long till the wolf, cottonmouth, and tiger filed into the shack.

'What's going on?' The wolf demanded.

'She had quite the nightmare.' The Phoenix replied.

"My m-mother said my mate was dead. She tried to kill me using his form." Calina explained, her body shaking still, as if the nightmare was still replaying. The sounds of a storm starting to rumble outside.

'We are all staying this night.' The wolf responded instantly, walking stalking over to her. Laying her form down so that her fur seemed like a blanket.

Calina curled up, her eyes closing. "Thank you." She felt the tiger curl around her head, a purr going softly. The Cottonmouth curled around everyone.

William watched the display, anger coursed through him from the dream. Both demons had to pounce on him to get him to not attack the projector. "Get off me! It's not just my mate you know!"

Calina's voice whispered. "William, I love you, please don't be dead."

The projection switched to Alexis's dream before William could say anything. It was dark as she sat there.

Slowly the lights began to turn on, all around her were bodies. Alexis looked horrified, gazing at first Hannah's then the triplets. Her eyes swirled as they fell on to all of her loved ones.

"Looks like you failed! You could not save the ones you loved." The voice called out.

"No! I will save them." Alexis cried out.

"How can you, they are already dead. You offered them to us." Someone walked through, it wasn't her mates she thanked the world for that. That was until she saw them lying motionless on the ground

"CLAUDE! SEBASTIAN!" She received no reply so she called out again. "MELOTRESMA! MALPHAS!" Still no reply. Alexis fell to her knees in despair. "I would never had done this. I'm the one who is suppose to die, not them."

"Yet they are the ones that died." The shadow smirked as the blood from all of her fallen loved ones began to build up, until she was drowning in their blood.

"NO!" Alexis shot up, panting. The smell of blood was still in the air. "They can't be dead, they can't be." She whimpered.

William smirked as the said demons tried to attack the projection. "I told you so."

'Shhh...' The cobra hissed softly.

"Ms. Black Widow?" She asked when a shadow moved in front of the door. She curled closer to the cobra.

'It's not just me, child.' The black widow moved, revealing the crow and panther as well.

"They can't be dead, I'm suppose to protect them. I said I would give my life for all the ones I love, I can't fail; please tell me I didn't." Alexis sobbed.

'We are staying. This nightmare was echoed by your friend, and she is causing a storm.' The panther shook her coat out. 'Sleep we will be here when you wake.'

The Black Widow crawled closer to her, laying down in a way so her legs wrapped around her. "You have no idea how comforting that is." Alexis whispered to her.

William looked over to Claude, who was grumbling something. "Awe is someone jealous of a giant female Black Widow?"

Claude threw a golden butterknife pinning William to the wall.

The crow came over, wrapping around them both. 'Though I am not Malphas, I do hope this helps you.'

"Well Bassy, don't suppose you do that to them?" Grell asked teasingly. Getting pinned by silverware.

* * *

 **Grell you should learn not to push, because then you feel Silverware. Not fun and probs hurts alot.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back...sorry everyone deleted my old email account, which meant I lost all my work.**

* * *

 **Calina**

Morning came too fast for Calina, and she felt the rumblings of a purr beneath her. For a moment, She forgot that she was without Will, and curled deeper into the purring mass.

 _'Good morning.'_ The tiger hissed slightly.

Calina opened her eyes in surprise, sitting up now. "Good morning..." Her happy mood dropped now that she was remembering what had happened the past night, mainly the nightmare. "Thank you for last night."

 _'It was no trouble, some of us must depart now. We will see you later in the day.'_ The Wolf and Cottonmouth headed out of the beach shack, the Phoenix and Tiger stayed behind.

Calina waved at them as they left, before stretching and standing to change clothes. "If you do not mind waiting outside for a moment so that I can attend to personal matters, please."

 _'We do not mind, the Phoenix will be staying with you longer. I must hunt.'_ The Tiger grumbled out, before he and the Phoenix headed outside.

She nodded, before changing into the Yellow and Green striped crop top, and silver and brown shorts. She started humming a song as she poked her head out, "Thank you for waiting, and you can come back inside, if you want." She headed to the rabbits that she had caught and started to prepare them the cook.

 _'Heard you found the bridge to the other island?'_ The Phoenix said, starting a conversation.

"I did, along with a clue about it... I can't cross until the hearts come." Calina replied, her eyes focused on the task, but she did glance at the phoenix from time to time.

 _'Hmm, well I do not know who the hearts are; but I can tell you that the bridge is there for a reason. You maybe able to cross but only to get antelope, if you see your friend you must leave automatically.'_ He muttered, before giving her a serious look. _'Though you won't catch me over there, that Panther can be a rather mean one. Plus the spiderwebs that litter the island, no thank you.'_

Calina chuckled softly, "Thank you for the warning, but I am content with Rabbits, they present more of a challenge for me, as I'm used to big prey."

 _'I understand that, but in the winter it would be wise to get some of the bigger prey._ ' Was the reply from her companion.

"Thank you for the advice." Calina smiled at him for a moment, pausing in her work.

 _'BUT, like I said if you were to see your friend. Leave immediately even if she looks hurt, this is her challenge as much as it is yours.'_ She was given a rather stern look.

"I understand. If there is always someone there, how can you grow into who it is you're supposed to be?" Calina said, returning the stern look.

 _'Hmm, I like your attitude kid. Now, have you been shown the island?'_ He dipped his head in slight respect.

Calina shook her head, continuing to work on the rabbits. "As much as I would like to at the moment, I still must prepare this food, because I can't survive on just plants."

 _'I didn't say stop what you're doing, eat and then I will show is more food on this island than just small rabbits and plants.'_ He shook his head, chuckling slightly.

Calina blushed from embarrassment, pouting as well. "Meanie." She said slight affection slipping into her voice.

 _'It's all part of my charm, I like you kid. Maybe soon you can name me, not today however.'_ His voice held a teasing note.

Calina started laughing, her wings coming out.

"She's laughing." William's voice could be heard in the air.

"Will!" Calina called in pure joy, her body glowing happily.

"Calina!" The same joy filled voice was heard from her mate.

 _'Today is a good one, over here at least.'_ This made the girl turn and look at her companion.

"There are the good days, and the bad, I will enjoy today for all it's worth." Calina smiled.

 _'Good to hear, now cook kid, I'm not a patient Pheonix regardless of my sometimes wise nature.'_ He shrugged playfully.

Calina smirked, one she learned from Sebastian, "Now you remind me of Sebastian, or Malphas, as pleasant company as he is."

"HEY!" Sebastian's voice was suddenly heard.

"You know you got the friendship love! Right, Claude?" Calina laughed.

"Hey, I'm the love that's the demon." William could be heard, but his voice was filled with laughter.

Calina couldn't say anything she was laughing so hard. "Will! I love you and that humor of yours." She said between laughter.

 _'Hey, alright there is too much talking; less cooking and eating. Come on hurry up, let's go, don't make me pull a crazy Phoenix.'_ The room went silent, before all around was laughter.

Calina had a twinkle in her eye, "But then you'd pull a Claude." She said, laughed.

 _'What kind a demon is he?_ ' The Phoenix asked.

Calina smirked, putting a finger to her lips. "Should I, Claude?" She asked, highly amused.

"Should you reveal me? Nah, too boring." Claude said in humor.

 _'Wait, I know that voice. Melotresma?'_ The Phoenix's eyes went wide. _'Hey kid, how you know him?'_

"Both Malphas, and Melotresma is Alexis's mates." Calina shrugged.

 _'No wonder, there are more spiderwebs than normal. Screw you, Melotresma.'_ The Phoenix said, in a very teasing manner.

"HEY! That's Alexis's and Malphas's job!" Claude said, a purr in his voice.

Calina fell over laughing, cutting her hand in the process.

The Phoenix suddenly grew serious. _'From the feelings I'm getting from the other island, it seems you're friend is waking up. Is she always this late in rising for the day?'_

Calina and William started breaking out into more laughter. "Blame the Demons!" Calina giggles.

"Hey she LOVES IT!" Sebastian said, before a loud smack was heard. "Just like Claude like's his ass smacked."

Claude hissed, before another loud smack was heard. "Just like you do."

 _'Okay, I am not staying here. Just to listen to two demons grope, smack, and play with each other…..I do not need those images in my head. No no I don't'_ Three more voices came to be filled with laughter.

 _'We were trying to figure out what was going on.'_ The Tiger chuckled.

 _'Now we know.'_ The Wolf chimed.

"Knowing is half the battle." Sebastian called.

Calina sat up, revealing her wound. "Dealing with it is the other half." She said, before wincing in pain.

 _'What happened…...What did you do?_ ' The cottonmouth asked.

Calina looked down at her hands, before a long suffering sigh escaped her.

 _'How in the world did you break your arm, from laughing?_ ' The Phoenix asked.

Calina shrugged. "Your fault, demons. I love you guys, but please go pester Alexis..."

Loud smacks were heard. "You're mate just smacked us upside the head."

"GOOD!" Calina smirked. "Maybe you'll learn something!" Calina took last nights shirt and started to wrap her arm up, along with her bleeding hand.

 **Boys**

"How is it our fault?" Sebastian glared at William.

"It just is?" The reaper replied.

"We didn't do anything..." Claude glared.

"We helped bring a smi-Alexis." Sebastian's attention was immediately glued to the projection.

"Alexis!" Claude called, smiling happily, joy in his voice.

 ** _"She can't hear you at the moment."_** Nyx called out.

"So?" Claude arched an eyebrow.

"We are happy just seeing her." Sebastian watched, as his mate was laughing with the Black Widow spider.

"Her laughter is just as beautiful as I remember." Claude smiled.

"I will see you later, Ms. Black Widow." Alexis said, a smile plastered on her face.

 _'I will see you later, be careful if you explore, I have many webs around the island.'_ The Black Widow hissed, nuzzling against Alexis for a moment.

"Well someone may of made a friend." Sebastian whispered to Claude.

"Shut up..." Claude started, before purring out the next word, "Malphas."

"Okay, if you two are going to play grab ass. Not in my room." William shuddered in disgust.

"Aw, but William, you know you like it~" Claude teased.

"NO!" William shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Claude." Sebastian said, pointing at the projection. Seeing his mate at a cliff above a roaring river.

Claude immediately shut up and paid attention. "Alexis... What are you doing?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"I need to get some more food, there are some antelope on the other side. Don't worry before crossing the fallen tree, I'm going to look for a safer route." She replied, instantly.

"While you do that... We are teasing Will over here." Claude replied, happily.

Sebastian elbowed his mate slightly, saying they needed to pay close attention.

Alexis looked to be looking for steadier water, but sadly there seemed to be none. Summoning up all the courage she could manifest, she stepped up on to the fallen tree. "I can do this, I can do this."

Claude, Sebastian and William watched silently, leaning forward in anticipation. The anticipation that she made it across safely.

She made it halfway without any problems, then there was a cracking sound. "Please tell me that was on your side?"

"Umm... Yea... actually... My fault... I gripped the chair too hard." Claude said, a long crack in the chair beside him.

She sighed in relief going to take another side, when the tree gave out. Losing it's grip on the other side of the. "This is not good" She went to turn and try to run up the tree, but it was too slick.

"ALEXIS!" Sebastian and Claude shouted, watching as she slipped and fell into the water.

Alexis tried to fight the raging water, but ultimately failed. "CLAUDE, SEBASTIAN!" She cried for help, even knowing there would be none. She continued to cry out for them, becoming more frantic as she saw what looked to be a waterfall. "CLAUDE! SEBA-SEBASTIAN!" She screeched as she went over the falls.

"ALEXIS!" They took a dive at the projection, which had snapped off as she went over the waterfall, her hand the last thing they saw.

"ALEXIS!" Claude called before starting to pase like a wild tiger, growling at where the projection was.

Sebastian fell to his knees, he broke into loud sobs. "Cl-Claude."

Claude was instantly at Sebastian's side, caging him in spider legs.

"You marked her, right?" William asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking about that, when we just watched her go over the falls!" Sebastian cried out.

"Explain yourself, reaper." Claude hissed darkly.

"Your marks would tell you if she was gone, would they not?" William asked again.

"Yes…" Sebastian paused, his eyes suddenly widening. "She's still alive, Claude she's alive."

Claude broke into soft purrs at that, feeling the same thing, but he hissed suddenly. "Not unharmed though..."

Sebastian clutched at his lower right section of his ribs, before wincing at slight pain on his left leg. "She has three broken ribs and her left leg is broken."

Claude whimpered at that.

William was about to say something, but Nyx stopped him.

 ** _"We are having trouble locating her at the moment, but she is indeed alive."_ ** The Goddess called out.

Claude nodded, but he was scowling darkly.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Sebastian hissed.

 ** _"She is unconscious, we cannot locate her mind like this; meaning we do not know where she is on her side of the island."_ ** Athena chimed in.

"What about looking for Demonic energy? There is a slight pulse from our marks..." Claude asked.

 ** _"When we find her, you will be the first to know."_ ** Nyx and Athena left just as they came.

"I hate it when they do that!" Sebastian spat.

"We had gods, and goddesses in general, it's our blood." Claude hissed, nuzzling into Sebastian's shoulder slightly.

"I know, Claude, I need to lay down for a while." The Crow replied.

The Spider wasted no time picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom.

As soon as Sebastian was laid down, he let his sobs go. They came out loud and clear, he wailed for his female mate.

Hera's hands stroked through his hair, along with Claude's- who had laid down beside his mate- ** _"Shh, I know, I know."_** She continued silently stroking their hair, not saying another word

"I just want to hold her, is that to much to ask." Sebastian's sobs quieted has he slowly drifted off. nuzzling into his spider mate.

 ** _"It is not, but it is not possible at the moment. Sleep well, Malphas, Melotresma."_** Hera said, watching as both fell asleep. She then vanished, leaving a small pink carnation with Wedding Rings tied to it.

* * *

 **Well here ya go, hope you enjoyed.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone I'm back and kicking. Now, with this all said. There will be mini stories (OVA's) if you will for this series. Me Girl and I had entered writers block, and to over come it, we decided to write little shorts. We only have two right now but please, I do hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

 **Boys**

Sebastian and Claude didn't leave their room, the rest of the day had left everyone wondering, the next was no better. There was still no sign of Alexis, William watched Calina while the two demons stayed far away from the projection.

"Anything?" Ciel asked, walking into the room.

"No, We have been unable to find her... We are almost to the point of letting them come and track her down." Poseidon sighed, frustration in the usually calm god's voice.

"But, we can't this is her journey. Placing them on the island just to yank them back would be cruel." Nyx said, she looked down unsure of what else to say.

It was then that the projection changed, making everyone freeze and look up. She was still unconscious but, they could see her. "Get the demons." William ordered, making the triplets run.

"MAMA!" Alois shouted **as** he came in the room.

Claude was the first one in the room, his disheveled appearance attesting to his sorrow. "ALEXIS!" He called the instant he made sence of the screen

"ALEXIS!" Sebastian called as soon as he saw her.

They all watched as her eyelids scrunched, before slowly they began to flutter open. "What happened, Ow." She said when she sat up.

 **Alexis**

She looked down at her body, seeing her leg was in terrible shape. 'Oh great, I get to pop it back in place.' She sighed, starting the very painful task. She winced and whimpered once the task was finally done.

'Alexis! Where have you been?! We have been looking everywhere for you!' The Crow landed down, beside her, a bush parted behind them revealing the three other guardians.

"I fell off the cliff…...I need to bandage my leg and ribs...but don't…." She suddenly remembered what Ms. Black Widow said. 'I have Spider webs all over the island.' "Ms. Black widow where is some of your older webbing?"

'On the other side of the river, why?' The spider replied hesitantly.

"Can I use it for bandages?" Alexis asked.

'Of course, I'll go grab them.' The black Widow spider left quickly.

Alexis managed to stand grabbing a large slim yet sturdy branch to use as a walking stick. Despite the pain, she pushed herself up.

The Crow wrapped its wings around her, stopping her movement.

'Not so fast, missy, you need to get bandaged up first before you get moving back to the shack.' The panther growled darkly.

"I'm fine, if I don't move than the muscles will just become stiff." She replied, before removing her crop top. She began to tear it in order to wrap around her broken leg. It wouldn't stay for long, and this she knew.

The panther growled darkly once more, before she wiggled her way to where Alexis was on her back. 'You will stay there until I tell you to get off. It is better to have stiff muscles than to have bad healing.'

"Ms. Panther, I've had to run on a broken leg before. I thank you for your concern, but I am prepared for what happens to my body." Alexis tried again.

'Your mates aren't here.' The Crow sighed a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"I know, and they are probably yelling at me right now. For, me to sit my butt back down." Alexis said, her eyes glazed over in sadness.

"You would be right, even I can hear their shouts for you to rest." Diana chuckled.

"Why is our mate so Stubborn?" Sebastian hissed out

"SEBASTIAN!" She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

"ALEXIS!" Claude cried back, happily, the sound of rustling was heard.

"CLAUDE! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH!" Tears started to fall, the one thing she wanted at the moment she couldn't have.

"We love you too, kitten/butterfly!" Claude and Sebastian said at the same time.

Alexis allowed herself to fall, finding herself being propped up by the panther. "Thank you."

'Now will you submit to being carried by me?' The panther asked.

"I can do that." She giggled.

The panther moved to her right side, so that was the leg that would move over her.

Alexis climbed onto her summoner's back, hissing slightly in pain. "Thank you." She curled slightly into her fur.

The Panther just purred softly, the vibrations having enough force to keep her muscles from growing stiff. 'Once the Black Widow returns we will be heading back to the shack, and you will not fuss.'

"Alright, I'm thankful to have you all here. It's nice to not be alone." Alexis whispered, slowly drifting off once more.

 **Boys**

"Of course, she falls asleep on a giant Panther. Yup she's definitely Sebastian's mate." Ciel said

"Shut up, Ciel." Claude hissed, turning his glare to Ciel.

"Claude, he is still my young master." Sebastian said, which was followed by a grunt from Claude being elbowed in the gut by the crow.

"Yet... He has said it in a way that makes me feel insulted, I haven't moved, have I?" The gold-eyed demon retorted.

"I only meant, with how obsessed Sebastian is with cats. Didn't mean to offend you…...you know since Sebastian and Alexis are practically my parents now...What does that make you to me Claude?" Ciel asked, genuinely curious.

"Probably adoptive son for me as well..." Claude hummed.

"So what do I call you, Dad number 2?" Ciel chuckled, trying to get everyone to smile and laugh. (He fails lol)

"No." Claude hissed, his eyes flashing.

"Hehe, my my dearie. You are not a very good comedian." Undertaker commented to Ciel.

"Shut up!" The blue haired boy growled.

"Yes, even sweet Sebastian has better funny bones than you do." Grell chuckled, having heard one of his jokes before.

"At least I tri-" It was then that Ciel finally realized something about a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. Alois was now his older brother, a look of horror instantly graced his face .

"Figured it out, have you?" Claude chuckled.

"No...no….please no…" Ciel looked over at said blonde boy and gulped.

"Now his face is priceless. Alois why don't you give your younger brother a hug." Undertaker mused cackling as he did.

"NO!" Ciel proceeded to run quickly, Alois hot on his heels.

"BROTHER~ COME BACK!" Alois could be heard shouting down the hall.

"Now that was a good laugh." William chuckled. "I will give the boy an A for trying however, he was trying to cheer you up Claude, even if his joke was lame."

Claude merely chuckled. "I know, I was just picking at him."

"He is a-the Black Widow is back." Sebastian said, pointing at the projection.

Claude's head whipped to the projection, so fast that there was a cracking sound.

"That sounded painful." Timber suddenly said.

"The things you endure for your mate." Hannah said, smiling at Claude.

Sebastian began massaging his spiders neck, on instinct. "You need to be more careful."

Claude purred under Sebastian's fingers, before a devious idea came to him. 'Sebastian, want to wear out a certain reaper?'

'What are you suggesting?' Sebastian's eyes were huge.

'Well... We are without our mates, how do you think he is doing with his... frustration?' Claude smirked back at Sebastian.

'Hmm...maybe when the girls get back…..we can have a little fun all together.' Sebastian suggested.

'When do you think they will return?' Claude sent back.

'I don't know, but for now I want to be greedy and selfish. Keeping you all to myself.' Sebastian smirked darkly.

Claude chuckled. "Of course." He purred out.

"You two do know….I can still feel your lust right." Alexis suddenly hissed through the air.

"Your point is?" Sebastian asked, nipping Claude's neck.

Claude let out a moan, making most in the room feel awkward.

"NOT IN MY ROOM!" William cried out.

"Please stop…...Claude, Alois is right behind you." Hannah started laughing.

"It's his fault..." Claude pouted, pointing at Sebastian.

"Do not do anything in front of our sons! Shame on you!" Alexis cried out.

"No it's not, your the one that is now fantasizing about a re-" Sebastian had a hand over his mouth instantly.

"SHUT UP!" Claude hissed, his hand over Sebastian's mouth.

"Y'all are disturbing my sleep." Alexis hissed, her summoners all growled/hissed as well.

The projection switched over to Calina after that.

'You know Claude, if we were going to have fun with William….we would need to ask Calina if it would be alright first….since he would be a virgin.' Sebastian hissed through the bond.

Calina was laughing at something in a bowl, her eyes twinkling brightly.

'Kid its food….eat!' The Phoenix seemed annoyed.

"Sorry, I had a spell running for a moment, quite funny to see Will being dominated..." Calina giggled, before eating the soup.

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY!" William shouted.

"Okay what is going on, Ashley can hear everything." Ash growled walking into the room.

"Hey, Ash." Calina said.

"Hey Calina….Calina?" Ash looked up in shock.

"The one and only, though I'm still on the island." Calina giggled.

'Calina can you hear me?' Sebastian tried.

"I can, but I don't want to use much more energy." Calina responded.

'Okay, just one question. Can Claude and I dominate your mate?' The Crow asked.

Calina started laughing, hard, but she was nodding at the same time. "Go ahead, record it so that I can see when we get back!"

"Yes Ma'am." Sebastian grinned. 'Claude it's a go.' "Oh William, can you come with us for a second?"

Claude's grin was dark and lusting.

"What do you say William?" Sebastian asked, seeing slight confusion and fear enter the reaper's eyes.

"No." William answered, backing away.

"Alright, can everyone else leave for a moment?" Everyone quickly ran out the door. "Oh William, we know you're frustrated every night like us."

"NO!" William tried to make for the door.

Claude caught the running reaper, his arms around William's waist.

"You're mate said we can." Sebastian giggled like a schoolgirl. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." He started nuzzling into the struggling reaper.

"NO! CALINA! CALL THEM OFF!" William shouted.

Sebastian kissed him quickly, catching him off guard.

"No can do Will-love~ I'm going to get to see this when I return, so do make sure to record it, Sebastian, Claude." Calina grinned evilly.

"Claude shall we show him there is nothing to fear?" The crow began stroking William's hair.

William slightly relaxed, becoming more responsive, a slight purr starting in his throat, before he realized what was happening.

"Yes we shall." Claude whispered, nipping William's right ear.

William growled, starting to struggle again. "No... Go play with yourselves!"

"You say no, but your body says yes. Your body is honest." Sebastian grabbed the reaper's clothed growing erection.

"You shouldn't lie, liars are punished." The spider warned.

William started kicking to try and escape their clutches

Claude quickly tied him down, before making a web to place him in. "Bad reaper bad."

"I don't want any part of this! Leave me be!" William shouted in protest.

( ** _Lemon_** )

Sebastian freed William's erection. "Your body says otherwise."

"Indeed it does, you have a nice body, William." Claude began nipping at his neck.

William twisted away, trying to get away from their advances. "Stop!" His will was weakening to the desires of his body, but he'd be damned if he didn't fight tooth and nail for his freedom.

Sebastian began licking the male's member, he moaned loudly as soon as the flesh hit his taste buds. "You taste amazing."

"I know right~" Calina chimed in happily.

"I'm not one to tear expensive sui- oh wait that's the crow." Claude chuckled, earning a scowl from his mate; before he tore William's suit off of him.

"DAMN IT! Only Calina has permission to do that! You better fix it." William hissed angrily, trying so hard to ignore Sebastian's tongue.

"I will, after I taste your body. In more ways than one." Claude quickly latched his mouth on to the male's right nipple.

Sebastian purred, before taking William's length into his mouth. Humming to create a wonderful vibration for the male below him.

William couldn't help but moan at the hot mouth around, mixed with the hum.

"William, we promise not to hurt you. Just let us help you relax." Claude whispered.

Sebastian lifted his head to look into William's eyes with pleading eyes.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" William asked no one.

"Nope, enjoy it, cause that's the only time it might happen." Calina answered, before the projection shut off.

"We won't let you regret it, we promise you that." Sebastian said, before going back to his original task.

Claude smiled, kissing the reaper releasing his hands in the process.

William's hands intertwined into both Demon's hair the instant they were free, but he hesitated to kiss back.

"We won't hurt you." Sebastian whispered, moving from his spot to run a hand through William's hair. "If you do not want to go all the way, we won't force you."

William's eyes glazed over, nuzzling into the hand in his hair. "If that continues, I don't care..."

"You like being pet, William just incase we go too far. You can have a safe word, what would you like to use." Claude whispered.

"Don't need one if you're going to be this gentle." William purred.

"Do you want us to stay this gentle?" Sebastian whispered.

William nuzzled further into Sebastian's hand, nodding.

"Alright, we will be gentle with you." Claude whispered, claiming his lips once again.

This time there was no hesitation with in William's body. He kissed back, and he proved that there were some things that no one really knew of the Reaper.

"William, do you want to go all the way. You can tell us no we won't think any less of you." The crow whispered

William pulled away a slight smirk on his face. "You wouldn't but then what would be there to show Calina?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"You inside me?" Sebastian replied, making Claude chuckle.

"It doesn't matter." William answered.

Sebastian chuckled, kissing his jaw. "That's wonderful."

William leaned up a bit, catching Sebastian's lips at the end of his comment. "So it is..."

Claude moaned at the sight, he was also quite shocked.

William turned to the spider demon with a smirk. "What is it?"

Claude said nothing, capturing him into a more passionate kiss; he ran his tongue over the other's bottom lip.

William chuckled, nipping at his tongue playfully, before starting the sinful tango that Claude wanted.

There was a loud, moan from Claude.

"William, just to let you know. He is a very dirty masochist." Sebastian whispered.

William smirked, pulling away from the kiss. "Yes, I can tell." His hands moved to Sebastian's neck pulling him back in for another kiss.

Sebastian hissed, nipping at the reapers bottom lip.

Claude growled, nipping Sebastian's neck.

William denied Sebastian access to his mouth, struggling to get his hands free. Getting a growled at, he returned it with one of his own. "You honestly think, I'm going to let you touch my body. While I don't touch yours?"

"Claude should we keep him tied, or let him tou-CLAUDE!" Sebastian cried, when his spider nipped his mating mark.

"Yes, love?" The Spider chuckled to his crow. "I say let him have his hands free."

As soon as Williams arms were free, his arms were wrapped around Claude's neck. Pushing his weight on to the spider, dominating a kiss.

"I like this sight." Sebastian whispered, surveying the reaper's rear.

Claude chuckled, pulling away long enough to speak. "Yes, but to see him melt into our arms is just as amusing."

William growled, trying to take the spider's pants off. "These things need to be destroyed." Having missed what was just said.

"William you are not ready for that yet." Sebastian whispered, lightly popping the reapers butt.

Claude growled back, smacking his hands away. "That's not for you to do, William."

"You are not suppose to rip my clothes off, well we saw how that ended." William hissed before ripping the spider's pants off. His green eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Bad reaper, that is the no touchy place. Till Claude says so." Sebastian whispered, placing his fingers in William's mouth.

Claude chuckled darkly, his fingers causing webs to tie William to a web that had been building behind them.

William growled, a mix of profanities leaving his mouth.

"Oh we can't have a dirty mouth. You won't get to taste Claude for a little while now." Sebastian chuckled before using feathers for a gag. "Now Master, what will you do to me?"

Claude hummed thoughtfully. "What do you think I will do, my Crow?" Claude ran a finger down Sebastian's jaw.

"Anything Master decides, just please touch me. Rip these confining fabrics off, please." The crow looked at his clothing.

Claude just chuckled. He leaned in teasingly, making sure that William 'had a view' before saying. "No."

William chuckled behind the gag, getting glared at by Sebastian, who then smirked, rubbing his clothes body against the tied up reaper, coaxing a groan from him.

The crow smirked before returning to his master, rubbing his body against him, purring softly. "Master." He kissed Claude submissively.

The spider hummed thoughtfully, and rubbed Sebastian's head softly.

Sebastian purred, before laying down with his hands behind his back.

William watched curiously, wondering what would happen next. He moaned at how sexy Sebastian was being.

Claude growled. "I didn't give you permission to lay down."

Sebastian was on his feet instantly, whimpering submissively. "Wanted to please Master."

William chuckled some, even though the gag muffled most of it.

Claude smirked over at William, "You'll have to beg for it as well."

"Master, how can I make it up to you?" Sebastian whispered,

Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Drive this poor Reaper to the edge, but don't let him fall over it."

"Yes, master." Sebastian was only to happy to obliged, walking over to William slowly.

William looked at Sebastian wearily, looking over at Claude in a similar fashion. He gasped loudly when the crow attacked his left nipple.

Claude chuckled, "Now, now, don't hold back."

Sebastian nipped roughly, making the reaper arch his back. His hands began traveling lower, wrapping a feather ring tightly around the base of the reapers member.

William glared at Sebastian, before giving the spider a defiant look.

"Now now, William. Aren't you glad, you can't give us the pleasure of the sight of your release." Claude mocked with a coo.

'Do I sound like I care about that, you bastard!' William sent him, growling loudly.

Claude growled back, taking Sebastian's belt off. "Then let's see if you're a Masochistic Reaper."

'Remember Claude, he's never been denied before or whipped. I don't think Calina will forgive us if he doesn't enjoy it.' Sebastian sent, deciding to be quiet when he was glared at.

 ** _Break_**

William began struggling in slight panic, it was very slight though.

Claude's eyes went to William after a moment of glaring at Sebastian. He simply arched an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

William just looked at him, before whimpering slightly. He was afraid, being brought back to his past for a moment.

"Claude stop." Sebastian said instantly, grabbing the hand that had the belt.

Claude simply gave a the crow a look. "I have not made a move other than to remove it, not towards him in any way."

"I know that, but it's probably the belt itself. 'Remember we have know idea what happened to him in his past.'" Sebastian replied

Claude inclined his head in acknowledgement, moving over to the bed and dropping the belt out of William's sight line.

William calmed down slightly, but was very weary of both demons. Flinching slightly at Sebastian's light caresses.

"Like we said in the beginning we are not going to hurt you." The crow whispered, taking away the gag.

Claude went up behind William, rubbing his shoulders lightly, "Relax, William, relax." He made his voice soft, and as soothing as possible.

"I'm sorry for coming off as weak…" William said before a thought he kept to himself appeared. 'Why did I just apologize?'

Claude chuckled, patting the reaper's hair softly. "We do not know what lays dormant in your past, so it is not your fault."

"We are here if you wish to talk but we won't force you." Sebastian nuzzled slightly.

"My sperm donor, that is all I'm going to say." The reaper replied, making both demons look at each other than him.

'Let him down.' Sebastian mouthed.

Claude's fingers wrapped around William's wrist, just below the bonds, before he hissed at the webbing, making it vanish.

William allowed himself to fall on Sebastian, who just held him. His scars becoming visible without his control. His back having the most.

Sebastian purred and cooed to him.

Claude's eyes widened, then narrowed harshly, his demonic energy swirling harshly in the room, but never lashing at William or Sebastian, just caressing their skin lightly.

"Well get over here, my spider." Sebastian hissed slightly.

"You are rather kind hearted, for a demon." William spoke to Sebastian.

Claude snorted, breaking his blank mask. "No, we just acknowledge you as family, and we protect our family." Claude finally wrapped them both in his arms, his energy still lashing out around them.

"Claude is right, as said before. Demons protect who they establish a bond to, you have a family bond." The crow whispered, kissing the top of the reapers head.

William wanted to feel disgusted but couldn't, he had to admit these two demons had grown on him. Not that Calina gave him a choice, but it felt rather nice in a way.

Claude nudged them towards the bed. "Come. There will be much to explain."

Sebastian nodded, being sure to push the belt on to the floor when he saw it. "You're stuck with us for the rest of the evening, hope you don't mind."

"I have a feeling we will in some way be stuck together for the rest of eternity so this doesn't bother me." William muttered.

Claude chuckled. "That's as close to you as accepting the bond of a family from us, isn't it?"

"I think I accepted it, when I agreed to let you fuck me." William muttered again.

Sebastian chuckled at that. "We didn't fuck you though. "

"You haven't untied me either." The reaper said, looking at the feather ring.

"We will get to that later." Sebastian promised.

"Though it will be interesting to do soon enough." Claude purred.

William huffed, before pulling Claude on top of him. Holding him close, shocking all three of them.

"Alright then….William we can see the hesitation...and when we are all together with the girls. We have noticed you have formed a family bond with Alexis, just as we with Calina." Sebastian whispered

"Uh I think everyone has formed a family bond with those two." William whispered.

"Of course they have. Calina and Alexis are like a black hole of warmth." Claude smirked.

"They are also very open to everyone, no matter who or what they are. Also they can be forgiving." Sebastian whispered.

"Alexis more than Calina on certain things." William whispered, running a hand through Claude's hair.

Claude started to purr slightly. "Calina, too, it's a vice versa on some things. You-" He erupted into a deeper purr when Sebastian's hands were rubbing his shoulders.

"He is very much like a cat, even hissing like one at times." Sebastian teased.

William chuckled. "I'm glad you two found each other."

"We found each other centuries ago. We didn't start playing nice until Alexis." Claude poked William's side, just below his ribs.

 ** _Lemon_**

William moaned and blushed at that, before sliding his hands slowly to Claude's member.

"Oh someone wants to play." Sebastian chuckled.

Claude moaned when William's fingers wrapped around his neglected member.

William slowly began to pump the rather large member in his hand, gasping as Sebastian began to play with his own slightly over sensitive member.

Sebastian moved slowly in order to once again take William into his mouth.

Claude smiled slightly at the Reaper, kissing him lightly, coaxing him to come out of his shell.

William moaned both of the demons names before, he moved to give a hesitant and curious lick to the member in his hand.

Sebastian hummed around William, adding a harsh but pleasant vibration.

Claude hissed in surprise as William squeaked in surprise.

The reaper took the spider into his mouth, his moans causing vibrations for the spider.

Sebastian left the over sensitive member, and parted the reaper's cheeks in order to see his virgin hole.

Claude's fingers threaded into William's hair, before tugging lightly.

William moaned at the tug on his hair, he froze when he felt someone lick his backdoor ;P

Sebastian purred at the response, casting a seductive look towards his mate.

Claude tugged again, drawing, or at least trying to, William's attention back to himself.

Sebastian chuckled as the reaper stayed frozen, getting glared at; but just shrugged it off. "Claude you've got to taste him."

Claude snarled, but pulled away to get the taste Sebastian was talking about, to which he groaned at. "Damned hellfire."

"Why don't you stretch and really get a taste." Sebastian whispered. 'You can take him'

William didn't know what was going on back there, though he had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

Claude growled, his tongue licking around the ring of that virgin entrance.

Sebastian moaned at the sight, before taking his spider's member in his mouth. Humming harshly.

William moaned loudly, he couldn't form words.

Claude continued to lick, pausing to shiver and moan, he returned to his menstrations.

Sebastian deep throated his mate, enjoying the sounds that could be heard.

William hissed, moaning loudly.

Claude smirked, easing his tongue to start to stretch William, even if it was to slightly prepare him.

William gasped, and tried to squirm away. This caused Sebastian to let go of Claude and comfort the reaper.

"The discomfort will pass." He whispered softly.

Claude reached over, and started to pay attention to the squirming reaper's member.

"Any discomfort that is felt tonight will pass, I promise nothing but pleasure will come of this night." Sebastian whispered.

William nodded, moaning at the attention to his member. Forcing the rest of his body to relax.

Claude pressed more attention to the reaper below him. "Come now, purr for us."

Sebastian captured the reapers lips, before slowly trailing his lips down his jaw to his neck.

The said reaper began purring loudly. "Sebastian…..Claude."

Claude chuckled at the response, "Louder." He commanded quietly.

"Sebastian! Claude!" William cried out, he could feel his release on hand, he also knew the demons felt it as well.

"Oh, going to cum with just Claude playing with your needy hole are you?" Sebastian chuckled. "However you can't, you are not allowed yet."

William cried out, quite frustrated at this. His member hurt as it was gripped tighter by the feather ring.

"Tell me how much you want it, how much you want Claude to fuck you." Sebastian ordered, causing both men to shudder in response.

William whimpered slightly, looking at Sebastian with a pout.

"Come now, tell us, dear William." Claude coaxed.

"Please…fuck me." William whispered, all of his pride; gone.

"Good boy." Sebastian whispered. "Stay relaxed, and breathe."

Claude licked the virgin entrance once more before he started to oil his fingers from the oil jar in the bedside table. "Perhaps a familiar scent will help with that."

Sebastian nodded, before noting a red lily, and cherry perfume bottle.

Claude looked to Sebastian in question. 'What is it?'

'You said to help him to relax, with a familiar scent. I don't think he wears perfume, and Grell wears strawberry scents…..so that must be Calina's' Sebastian answered, getting up and grabbing it.

William watched Sebastian curiously, until the familiar scent assaulted his senses. His muscles seemed to relax, eyes closed, and a rather peaceful smile formed on his face. "Thank you."

Claude chuckled, relaxing to a degree himself. "You're Welcome, William."

William turned at that, and captured the spiders lips; catching him off guard. "Take me."

 ** _Break again_**

"Um….there is another presence here?" Sebastian said, turning to see a young shinigami in the room.

"Alan?" William asked, before a firm blush came to his face.

"Uh... Mister Spears... You're being called in?" The young reaper, Alan, inquired, hesitantly.

Sebastian whined loudly, before nuzzling into William. "What will we show Calina now?"

"Alan, give me 30 minutes." William said quickly, somehow keeping his composure.

"If you're sure, Mister Spears..." Alan opened a gate and left, making sure that he didn't give away the position that William was in.

"He seems like a hard worker, better than Grell defiantly." Sebastian whispered.

"He's my best employee." William whispered, back.

"What was the separate smell of death?" Claude whispered into William's ears.

"Alan, has the thorns." William whispered, looking down. A single tear beginning to run from his right eye.

'Claude, I have a feeling William has or had past feelings for Alan; beyond boss to employee.'

Sebastian watched the reaper closely.

Claude looked at William, before he nodded in agreement.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, beside fucking the reaper before us?' Sebastian asked.

 **Back to lemon**

William just looked back and forth from the demons, before he ground his hips into Claude's trying to get his attention.

Claude growled deeply, nipping William's neck in response. "Yes, and no."

'Maybe Alan, William, and Calina is how it's meant to be.' Sebastian replied, kissing the reapers neck.

"Can I get stretched and fucked now?" William asked bluntly.

Claude chuckled darkly, his first finger forcing it's way into William's entrance. "Of course."

Sebastian chuckled as well, but ran his fingers along the reapers side, and played with his hair.

The said reaper winced and whimpered loudly. "Ow"

Claude paused and licked William's neck. "Come now, you wanted to be fucked, and we could hear the desire, and lust. We are still Demons."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." William whimpered.

"It gets better, just breathe." Sebastian cooed.

"I'm trying." Was all the reaper said.

Claude paused, rubbing the ring of muscles, trying to stretch and loosen the poorly stretched muscles. "Come, relax." He purred, his eyes flashing with demonic energy.

William slowly relaxed, moving slowly so the spiders finger went deeper. He sighed as the uncomfortable feeling began to go away.

"That's it." Sebastian whispered.

Claude started to move, slowly rubbing the walls and then eased a second finger in.

William tensed but forced his body to relax, he focused on the slowly building pleasure; before letting out a moan.

"That's it let go William." The crow whispered.

Claude continued the stretching before the spider nudged deeper, trying to find the spot he wanted.

When the reaper cried out in pure pleasure, the crow smirked at his spider. Reaching over to capture his mate's lips.

William moaned when the two kissed, before he took Claude's nipple into his mouth.

Claude hissed, and purred, before adding the third finger.

William accidentally bit down in response, not expecting the moan of pleasure he heard.

"My dear spider is quite the masochist." Sebastian chuckled, nipping his mark on his mate's neck.

Claude pouted, before he continued the stretching, making sure to brush against the reaper's prostate every once and awhile.

"Oh you know you like it, my dear spider. So, don't pout or I might nip your lower lip." Sebastian whispered seductively.

If William wasn't tied off, he'd probably have came from Sebastian's seductive voice alone.

Claude chuckled huskily. "Do you wish for release, William T. Spears?"

"Yes, but if I do. Than I won't be able to." He began, removing Claude's fingers; before thrusting himself onto Claude. He whimpered loudly, but he shouldn't of expected anything less.

Sebastian stared in shock at what just happened, before a purr began building in his chest. "Oh you are a good boy, William." He kissed the reapers neck softly, trying to distract him from the discomfort.

Claude purred happily, before he adjusted to get himself deeper, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible.

William gasped loudly, when the spider hit his prostate instantly. He bit his lip in pleasure, a blush painted on his face.

Claude nipped Sebastian's lips, growling in pleasure.

"Ah, ah. Claude I think I will enjoy you in a different way." Sebastian whispered, before going behind his mate; being sure to rub the middle of his back. He smirked, knowingly.

"I'm guessing you will punish him later." William moaned loudly.

"Oh he will do more than that." Sebastian purred.

Claude hissed, a shiver dancing down his spine.

Sebastian began slowly kissing down his spiders back, coming to his entrance. Slowly he began to lick the rim, purring at the familiar flavor.

William looked up at Claude when he stopped moving entirely.

Claude had a look of pure bliss, before he started moving once again, a slightly harsher pace than before, but having the angle for William's prostate.

Sebastian chuckled, before trying something he had never done before, he closed his mouth over his mate's entrance, sucking harshly. Noting how he froze again, he kept this up.

William groaned in frustration, before he looked with Claude's face. He couldn't help but smile at the look of pure bliss on his features.

Claude broke into a quiet stream of profanities, before his body shuddered heavily.

"Do you like this, my love." Sebastian asked, moving to look into Claude's eyes. He smiled lovingly at him.

William could see the adoration and love in the crow's eyes, and noted how the spider mirrored the expression.

"Yes..." Claude whispered, kissing Sebastian before he started moving again. He had no patience now, he was Sebastian, and he wanted him now.

Sebastian kissed back, licking his mates bottom lip. 'I love you.'

William moaned loudly, feeling the feather bond being lifted from his painfully erect member; he came shortly after that.

"Good boy." Claude purred, before he pulled away, and turned to Sebastian, his eyes still full of lust.

Sebastian smiled, before pushing his spider onto his back. Thrusting into him quickly, adjusting to find his mate's prostate.

William was gasping for air, knowing full well he had to go to work. He sighed as he pushed himself up.

Claude whimpered, purring at the same time. "Sebastian..."

"Yes, my love?" Sebastian whispered, kissing his lover's neck.

William smiled at the two demons, before heading to take a shower; he would not hear the end of it if he smelt of sex at work.

"Have at me... hard... demonically..." Claude moaned out. "Please..." He further begged.

"What if I want to be loving right now?" Sebastian asked, allowing his demonic form to come out; but he did not move any faster than he already was. He just continued, to lightly brush his spiders prostate. Chuckling at the blush. "You are beautiful."

Claude purred, his blush growing darker, before he started growling. "Mine."

"Damn straight I'm yours. Now do you want to cum?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes!" He called out, nipping Sebastian's neck.

"Cum, my love!" Sebastian growled, before pounding his lover's prostate. "CLAUDE!" He shouted.

Claude came, shouting his Mate's name.

End

William, we will clean up before you get back." Sebastian called, before picking his mate and carrying him to bed. "You sleep, we will see her again tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT KILL ME! I am so sorry for the wait.**

A few years had gone by, Alexis, Calina, had gone through their journey's. The two now both were 21, but held more wisdom than any 21 year old of this day. Each day was something new, a new challenge, new friendship officially formed, and above all new knowledge. The two also had physical changes as well, it seemed Aphrodite had blessed them greatly.

Alexis had grown fairer, her eyes now sparkled like emeralds, hair fuller and longer the deep ebony color seemed to make her skin stand out more. She was thin, and had grown taller. Her breast grew a cup size, going from a B to a C, and her waist was a little wider; giving her the perfect hourglass shape. When she smiled it seemed to light up the dark, but yet she still remained slightly humble and shy as she did from before. She rarely wore clothing that covered her summoners or mating marks; the only exception was during winter. However, usually she wore a dark green crop top that stopped at the bottom of her breast, showing a good bit of her cleavage, and a matching green and gold or silver shorts.

Calina had grown to just over 5 feet, her natural curves from her Dragon traits had started showing through. Her C cup breasts, had grown to a D cup. Her hips were, thankfully, the same as when she first came unto the island. Her eyes however, had changed slightly, and had a more cat's slit, instead the human round iris. Calina's personality was the same as ever, except for she had a harder edge, and a 'silver tongue' coupling with the fact that she had her horns and had a complete outfit change. She wore a very thin(but not translucent) kimono with red and gold scale patterns.

The boys however did not fare so well over the years, the Gods and Goddesses had eventually stopped showing them the girls altogether; this way they could grow as well. William absolutely hated it, never knowing what was going on was now he liked to spend his days, rarely could he focus on work because of how he worried. He could only imagine how Sebastian and Claude were faring. They were seen throughout the day, and they did interact but not nearly like they used to. He was worried for his family, not really sure how to help them he "confided" in Alan Humphries; who helped him greatly over the years.

Sebastian fared a little better than his mate, though he had been pissed and was still rather upset. He knew they were going to see her again, he still felt her through the mark placed on her; telling him she was alright. He couldn't wait to see her, but until then he resumed his butler duties at night he was often forced to sleep in his own nest; due to someone wanting to argue or fight. He refused to fight with his mate so slept alone, but then there were days where he held Claude close to his body, making the male purr at his touch.

Claude, for lack of better wording, was a bitter, angry, and sexually frustrated black widow spider. He takes his frustrations out on Sebastian, William, and, on very very very rare occasion, Alan. However, Alan and William did not have to worry so much of getting into a fight with him, unlike Sebastian who said before slept in a nest by himself. Claude slept in a web one night by himself. Allowing them to try and help with his frustration but it failed miserably.

There was a wind blowing around the rooms where the four males, and they were pulled into a vortex. When it cleared, they were on an a island. "What is this place?" Claude asked in a hiss.

"Uh…..why is there a giant Wolf, coming towards us and why does she look angry to see us." Alan asked, before noticing something else. "WHY ARE WE HUMAN!"

" _Humans, what are you doing here? You do not belong here!"_ The Wolf growled, showing her large canines.

"Let them be, Herikey. They will die soon enough." A smooth voice commented.

"Calina?" William asked, looking over and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Is it really you?"

"Perhaps I am. It makes me wonder how you know that name..." The voice continued.

"It's me, William. The Gods made us human, it's a test if you will. Please believe me, my loving Dragon." He begged.

"Hmm... I have a question that I know only MY William to be able to answer..." She stepped out of the shadows behind the wolf.

"Calina I took you on Halloween night, I was fucked by two demons because you told them it was alright, I lived with Alexis Carpenter and said two demon's because you wanted to be with your sister of heart." William said rambling.

"It's you alright..." Calina sighed. "Get over here, my rambling reaper."

William didn't need to be asked twice he quickly ran and kissed her. "Could you do me a favor and say my name love, I miss my reaper body."

"William. Thomas. Spears." Calina whispered in his ear huskily.

Just like was said, he went from a weak human to a reaper, however he felt more powerful than before. "Calina there is someone I want you to meet, this is Alan Humphries."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Cooper." Alan bowed respectfully.

"Can we go look for Alexis now?" Sebastian asked, looking around with his red eyes; before looking at Claude. "We are closer to her now, my love. She is just on the next island over."

"Follow your brethren, Malphas." Calina said, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Alan Humphries."

Sebastian noted the shadow, before looking at Claude. "We are almost there, she will be in your arms soon enough." He kissed his spider's cheek.

"I want her now." Claude said flatly.

"William….you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful." Alan said.

Calina blushed brightly. "You both look like you're going to put me to shame yourselves..."

"We will go and look for our mate. Come Claude, stay with me." Sebastian whispered, taking his hand.

Claude nodded shortly, following after the crow who held onto him.

"Be wary, brothers. There are more island's inhabitants than meets the eyes." Calina warned heavily.

"We understand, thank you…..which way is the bridge?" Sebastian asked.

"It's the way to your heart." Calina giggled, giving nothing away.

Sebastian sighed, before a certain someone had enough and ran, being sure to drag him with.

Claude pulled Sebastian right to the bridge with no issues.

"Shall we run to her now?" Sebastian offered a smile, trying to coax one in return.

"We shall." Claude smirked.

"I will take it." The crow said, before running alongside his spider; they made it inside the forest. Before, getting trapped in a web. "Well I know this isn't your work." He tried to offer some humor only to get glared at.

"You think?" Claude deadpanned, a glare aimed in Sebastian's direction.

" _Humans? In my nest, again, as well..."_ A Black Widow Spider hissed.

"Rosey, stop. They are probably lost, more than likely won't survive a day out here." A strong female voice said, walking up showing quite a lot of cleavage.

"Alexis?!" Claude called, surprised.

"Yes, that is my name. Now, how do you know it?" She turned towards them, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Well my kitten, it is us, Sebastian and Claude." Sebastian answered.

" _Alexis, they are human."_ 'Rosey' said, in counter-argument.

"I know, do not worry I will question them thoroughly, and if they are lying. You can decide what to do." Alexis said, gently petting the female Black widow's head.

Claude hissed, which still seemed to be natural to him. "You found us as two black furred kittens, and took us in. You named us Midnight and Crow."

"We turned back naked in the tub, and have been with you ever since." Sebastian added.

"Rosey let them down." Alexis said.

" _They must free themselves."_ Rosey said, backing away.

"Melotresma? Malphas?" Alexis whispered, but enough so they could hear her.

Claude purred as a flush of Demonic Energy flooded through him, and he hissed loudly in pleasure. He just looked at the webs and they released them.

Sebastian felt his Demonic Energy return and begin to flow through his body, a slight sigh of pleasure coursed through him. "Kitten."

"Claude! Sebastian!" Alexis hadn't ran or yelled this happily in a while, it threw her spider companion for a loop. She ran right into both of her mate's arms. "I've missed you so much…...why are you covered in scars Sebastian."

"Well you see, when you were gone, Claude turned slightly into his old self, he could be violent; but then he was loving the next day. He took your departure hard, we both did." Sebastian explained, Alexis looked at her spider with shock, then noted shame entering his eyes along with blood tears.

"Being without you, it was killing the life out of me. While we had the projections, I could still connect with you properly, but..." He looked to the ground in shame.

"Sh, sh come here, come here." Alexis wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"We won't ever leave you like that again. This we promise." Sebastian said, wrapping his wings around both of them. His true form now freed, as he held both of them.

Claude started purring, wrapping her in his spider legs, his demonic form coming out, and becoming more protective than before.

"You were upset I don't blame you." Alexis whispered, kissing them both lovingly.

"My kitten, I know we didn't say this, but you look beautiful and sexy." Sebastian whispered.

"My butterfly..." Claude growled lustfully, pulling her even closer, letting his body say the words for him.

"I'm sorry, but not now….I'm being called to the cave. Though you can accompany me to the mouth of it." She smiled, looking at Rosey. "Want to join us, my friend."

"Alexis, what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

Claude hummed in agreement.

" _I would be delighted to do so."_ Rosey said, moving aside so that Alexis could lead them.

"I'm not sure exactly, I just know something that is important is there. You two can only travel to the mouth, got it." Alexis said.

Claude whimpered, but nodded, tightening his grip.

"We understand." Sebastian replied, before noting the giant kitty.

" _Alexis, have you chosen to respond today?"_ A large panther asked as she let herself into the clearing.

"It's time, Matilda." She responded noting a Cobra, and Crow joining her. "Would you like to accompany us?"

" _Yes."_ Matilda said shortly after looking at the other two.

"Let's go." Alexis began to walk. "Sebastian, stop drooling over Matilda."

"But, she's perfect, perfect black fur, sleek bod-" He started to say, only to get kissed by his female mate.

"Yup, Sebastian you are still my cat fanatic." This made Claude chuckle, before he got a good look at his crow's scars, making him whimper.

"Sebastian, did I really cause all this." He whispered, making both his mates fully look at him.

"Claude, don't do that to yourself." Sebastian whispered, taking hold of him.

"Claude." Alexis whispered, kissing him softly.

"Answer. Me." Claude gave Sebastian a pleading look. "Please... Malphas, please..."

"You did, but I hold no grudge. All I hold for you, my spider is love in my heart. Even if you can be rough, I still love you with my very being." Sebastian replied, embracing the spider demon like he has been wanting to do for years.

Claude whimpered, he nuzzled into Sebastian's arms, then he grabbed Alexis to cuddle her as well.

"Boys, I can't right now…...I have to go somewhere. You may follow me, but only a certain amount. When we get there you must not follow." Alexis said, breathing in their scents, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Kitten, we just got you back. We want to hold you for just a second." Sebastian whimpered.

Claude locked his arms around her. "We are not letting you go unless it is a complete must..."

"Boys, this is a matter that you must understand. I have to go, it is not as if I wish to leave the safety and warmth of your arms; but I have to do this. It is suppose to unlock more of my past."

"Alexis, please….." Claude pleaded.

"Why must you go?" Sebastian practically demanding.

' _It is her destiny.'_ Scarlet said to her demon.

Claude whimpered, pulling both his mates as close to his body.

"How about a compromise. If Rosey permits we can sit on her abdomen, and hold each other, until we get to the area. To which I must go alone." Alexis suggested.

' _I do not wish to carry another spider. So I must ask you to walk.'_ Rosey said.

Claude nodded. His arms still locked tight.

"We could take turns carrying you, if you will allow." Sebastian whispered.

"I can do that, and I'm guessing Claude will carry me first." Alexis replied, smiling softly at her spider. She kissed him lovingly, not expecting him to cry.

Claude cried, picking her up. "Let us have our way first."

Sebastian looked at them both, before picking them both up. "Shall we be on our way."

Alexis smiled softly, as they all began heading to the place she needed to be; all of her summoners noticed how truly at peace she was now.

0~0

 **Calina, William and Alan**

"Calina, I have missed you my love." William whispered, kissing the crook of her neck softly, while he embraced her.

Calina smiled warmly at her mate. "As I have missed you, my panther."

"I'm never letting you go again, Alan and I will protect you forever. Please don't ever hide stuff from us, I needed you so much." William whispered against her skin, on the verge of tears.

Alan wrapped both of his mates in his arms.

Calina grabbed hold of Alan as well as her panther. "Alan, thank you for being there when I was here."

"I love both of you." William whispered, kissing them both.

' _I hate to break up this, but Calina I do believe you were following something, were you not?'_ Herikey said, nuzzling Alan slightly, sensing the wolf within.

Calina nodded, nuzzling into the kiss. "Let's go." She unwound herself from her mate's arms.

"Where are we going?" William asked, looking around confused; but followed none the less.

"Calina?" Alan saw a guilty sparkle in her eyes.

' _She has to go, unlock her destiny. At a certain point you two will wait with us.'_ Onyx said.

Calina nodded, starting to walk away, "Kuroshiro, let's go." Calina took off, in the trees.

' _Im one paw ahead of you.'_ The tiger replied, jumping from tree to tree.

' _Here.'_ Herikey said, picking the three up. ' _You three need to get reacquainted, so you may ride on my back.'_

"Thank you." William said, taking his female mate back into his arms.

Calina laughed, leaning back into his arms.

Alan wrapped them both up, holding them both close.

' _A wolf carrying another wolf, that's something you don't see every day.'_ Seinzo chuckled in a hissing manner.

"Are you picking on my Alan?" William asked with a voice that was filled with humor.

"It's alright, he is just a snake. We are much stronger than him." Alan purred into William's ears.

' _HEY!'_ Seinzo hissed warningly.

"Careful, love he's not the only snake. Our sister is very snake like, and loves snakes." William replied.

"I'm just returning the favor..." Alan pouted.

"I know, but you haven't met Alexis, she's a force to be reckon with. She has quite the temper, it could be because she is mated to two demons." William said, looking at Calina to back him up. ' _Let's have some fun teasing him a little."_

Calina just laughed, shaking her head. "I'm staying out of this."

"What it's true, she did shoot you in the butt." William noticed Alan looking wide eyed and a little scared.

All four summoner's shook their heads laughing slightly, they had met her a few months back and the girl he described was not the girl they met.

Calina patted Alan's hand, "Don't piss her off love. I have... it's never been fun."

"Her favorite saying is and I quote. 'I am the sweetest bitch you will ever meet, but do not fuck with me; for I will fuck with you ten times over.'" William said, again getting wide eyes.

Alan squeaked. "Please tell me we are going to be away from her for a bit longer..."

Calina laughed loudly. "We share the same hall. Has Will ever taken you to a Dragon themed room?"

"Yeah…...that's where we sleep. Alexis's room is right across the hall." William said. "You will be fine, she doesn't know you, so you won't see her bad side for awhile…..well actually she shows it often when a new reaper is introduced."

Alan just tightened his grip on his mates. "Are you pulling my tail?"

Calina just smirked, "I'm not."

"Neither, am I." William said. "She can be a real bitch."

Calina turned her head to William. "So can I."

' _She can be a real bitch, I was saying that just to mess with him…..you included the demons didn't you?'_ William said.

' _Who is she, that you are talking about?'_ Sebastian sent.

 _'Alexis~'_ Calina sent back in a sing song voice.

' _I'm not meaning it like that! I'm just pulling Alan's tail.'_ William sent, feeling the growls from the other side.

 _'I. Don't. Care. You will not be standing, or moving, when I am done with you.'_ Claude growled darkly.

' _You won't have too, when Alan finds out he will do so for you. I have basically been making Alexis scary to him, when in fact she is the nicest person you will ever meet.'_ William said, making sure Alan was out of the thoughts.

Alan looked at his mates in confusion. "What are you two doing?"

' _You are screwed when he finds out, don't think we haven't heard what happens when you are in trouble.'_ Sebastian sent back.

"The demons are connecting to us, explaining that Alexis is pissed." William said.

Calina started pulling Alan into her lap. "Don't worry. I will protect you."

"Please!" Alan begged.

' _Calina, we are at the cave. Your reapers must stay with us. We can sense Alexis is at her destined place as well.'_ Herikey said, still laughing slightly.

Calina nodded, getting off of the wolf. "Thank you, Herikey."


End file.
